


On the Throne

by clocky



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Queer author, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fic was beta'd by another trans person as well, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocky/pseuds/clocky
Summary: After the battle with Vlad, when they had fallen into each other's arms that night for the first time since Rain had come to Paladia, he had sworn to himself that he would never take it for granted again. He would cherish every moment they spent together and do everything he possibly could to bring Lasswell the happiness and pleasure that he deserved.
Relationships: Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	On the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Blatant porn because I wanted some. Lasswell is a trans man in this fic. He has had top surgery and is on T, and his bottom growth is referred to as a cock. No other gendered language is used for his genitals. If any other trans masculine people have input on how I wrote about his body, feel free to comment! And of course, everyone else is welcome to comment on the fic in general as well!

  
"Rain! What if someone catches us?!?" Lasswell stumbled forward as he was pulled along by Rain, who was currently kissing feverishly up his neck while simultaeneously trying to get his hands underneath Lasswell's chest armor. He wasn't having much success with the latter, and he grunted in annoyance, pausing the kisses for a moment.

"Why the hell is your armor so damn hard to get off?!? I swear to Shiva, I will crack you open like an egg if I have to--" He gave it a hard jerk, which made Lasswell pitch forward and almost knock the two of them down.

"Rain! Slow down! Just--just hang on a second--" He reached behind himself, hands fumbling around under his heavy cape for a moment, and then there was a soft _click_ and the chestpiece fell to the floor with a much louder _clang_.

Without even a second's pause, Rain's hands were immediately all over Lasswell's chest, feeling him up through his shirt, caressing his muscular pecs appreciatively. It made Lasswell's face heat up, and he tentatively settled his hands on Rain's hips. He tended to get a bit overwhelmed when Rain was like this, and Rain wasn't letting up at all; he was already back at his neck, kissing and sucking, until he decided that Lasswell's cape was getting in the way just a little too much, and he promptly ripped it off of him, tossing it away without a second thought. 

Then Rain was wrapping his arms around Lasswell's neck and kissing him passionately, sliding his tongue inside Lasswell's willing mouth and slipping deep inside, as deep as he could go, licking and twisting around Lasswell's tongue until Lasswell couldn't breathe and had to push him away for a gasp of air.

"Rain," he began hoarsely, clinging to him and breathing hard. "Don't you--don't you at least want to go back to the bedroom--"

"Can't wait that long," interrupted Rain, who was now shamelessly groping Lasswell's ass. "Besides, this is kinda hot, right? We can do it on the throne." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave Lasswell a wide grin.

" _Really_ now, Rain. That's not very kingly behavior." Lasswell started to retaliate, grabbing Rain's ass in one hand and his crotch in the other, only to be met with a disappointing handful of metal. "And you thought my armor was bad," he complained. "Are you going to let me at it, then?"

"Damn right I am. Let's just get all this shit off now, c'mon." And Rain immediately started undressing, discarding his armor as fast as he could manage, and then shoving his boots and clothes off until he was left in nothing but his crown. Lasswell didn't think he had intentionally left it on, but he wasn't going to point it out, as it was a very good look on him. He quickly followed suit, shedding the rest of his armor and clothing until he too was completely naked, and he had barely tossed his underwear aside before Rain was upon him, hands roaming all over his body, grinding his cock against Lasswell's thigh and smearing it with precum.

"C'mon baby, I can't wait any longer," Rain breathed against his neck, and a jolt of arousal shot down Lasswell's spine, his own small cock just as eager and hard as Rain's.

"Okay, okay," Lasswell laughed breathlessly, and he guided Rain backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the throne. Lasswell pushed him down so he was sprawled out on it, legs spread open invitingly, cock jutting into the air on full display. 

Lasswell wasted no time climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around Rain's neck and shifting so that their genitals lined up, and then slowly beginning to rub them together. His cock and folds slid across Rain's cock easily, slick as they were with Lasswell's arousal. Rain let out a gasp at the sensation that quickly turned into a moan as Lasswell continued to slowly grind them together. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rain's jaw, then the side of his mouth, and then his lips in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Rain reciprocated eagerly but gently, cradling Lasswell's face in his hands as he tilted his head for better access. He let out a soft, happy sigh, and then his breath hitched as Lasswell rubbed against him more firmly.

"Lasswell--gods--fuck, I don't know how long I'm gonna last if you keep it up!" Even as he spoke, he bucked his hips up into the warm, inviting wetness, his breathing becoming more shallow.

"Yeah," Lasswell panted, "I know what you mean." He regretfully pulled his hips away, even as he leaned in closer to give Rain another soft kiss and run his fingers through his hair, his knuckles bumping against the crown as he did so. "Tell me what you want, Rain," he whispered against his lips.

"I want--fuck, Lasswell, I want you inside me," Rain stuttered, taking Lasswell's hands in his own and squeezing tightly, his face heating up.

That made Lasswell pause, and he sat back to look Rain in the eye incredulously. "Rain. The strap-on is in our room. Our room, where you didn't want to go, because you couldn't wait."

"Fuck," Rain groaned, and yeah, okay, that was his own fault. "Okay, then, um...will you suck me off?"

"You couldn't ask for a blowjob in a sexier way than 'suck me off'?" Lasswell chastised, but he was already retreating from Rain's lap and sinking to his knees. "Come a little closer," he instructed.

Rain happily obliged, scooting forward on the throne until Lasswell could settle comfortably between his open legs. He reached out a hand and stroked Lasswell's hair for a moment, gazing at him lovingly. Lasswell smiled up at him, closing his eyes in bliss for a moment as Rain ran his fingers through his hair. He wished he could put into words all the different ways he loved this man above him with all his heart. Thank the espers that he didn't need to, because Rain already knew. He knew him so well, inside and out; there was nothing that Lasswell could have hidden from Rain, and he was so very glad for it.

He was broken out of his reverie by Rain's gentle voice. "You doing okay?"

Lasswell opened his eyes, then smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Rain. Are you ready?"

"You know I am," Rain grinned cheekily. "Let's do this thing!"

Lasswell nodded, tucking his stray hair behind his ears and straightening his ponytail. Wasting no time, he leaned forward, gently gripping Rain's thighs in his hands, and began licking Rain's cock, starting at the base and slowly making his way up to the tip in long swathes.

Rain swore, bucking his hips up instinctively and smearing precum across Lasswell's cheek. Lasswell pushed his hips down firmly and held him in place as he continued to lavish Rain's cock with attention, licking his way up and down the shaft, and then taking his balls into his mouth, sucking earnestly and swirling his tongue around them.

Rain attempted to thrust his hips up again, but Lasswell held firm, so all he could do was squirm in frustration and bite his knuckles to keep from crying out. The sounds escaped from his lips anyway, and Lasswell let out a muffled moan. There was nothing he enjoyed better than pleasuring Rain like this, making him lose control. Lasswell wanted more, and he pulled away just enough to move up higher and finally take Rain's cock into his mouth.

Rain gasped as Lasswell took the whole thing with much-practiced ease, deepthroating it eagerly, and then he began moving his head up and down, sucking all the way to the tip before plunging back down and starting over again. It was too much for Rain, and he grabbed Lasswell's ponytail and clung to it as if trying to ground himself.

Lasswell let out another desperate moan, relishing the feeling of Rain tugging on his hair. The slight sting, along with Rain's litany of moans and gasps, was too much for Lasswell, and he couldn't help reaching down to his own cock and rubbing it desperately, rocking his hips against his hand as warmth shot through him.

Rain noticed almost immediately and let out a breathless laugh. "Fuck, babe, you like it that much, huh? But don't get yourself off just yet, okay, you're next after this, and--ah--fuck, I'm so close! Lasswell!"

It was hard for Lasswell to pull his hand away from his own cock, but the thought of Rain's mouth on it was so much better than getting himself off with his hand. He redoubled his efforts with his mouth, sucking as hard as he could, swirling his tongue all around the head--and then Rain let out a cry and he was coming into Lasswell's mouth, hot and wet.

Lasswell continued to suck on the tip of Rain's cock, making sure he had drained every drop from it, until Rain cried out and gently pushed him away, unable to stand any more stimulation. Lasswell sat back on his calves, breathing hard through his nose as he swallowed down Rain's cum. To his credit, only a bit dribbled down his chin, and Rain was immediately there with him, lapping it up and then kissing his face all over, gently running his fingers through the hair he had been clinging to only moments before.

"Lasswell," he breathed, and Lasswell could see the fine sheen of sweat on him, and oh, he wanted to taste it on him--so he did, burying his face in Rain's neck and licking at it, intoxicated by Rain's musk and the smell of sex in the air.

"Lasswell," he said again, almost in awe, and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "That was amazing...gods, I love you so much. Do you know that?"

Lasswell's heart jumped at that; somehow hearing Rain say it never got old. "I love you too," he said quietly, nuzzling against his jaw and pressing a kiss to it. Then he paused. "I'm still really hard, though," he said sheepishly. And it was true, his pulse throbbed in his cock almost painfully, aching for Rain's touch.

"Oh shit, yeah, let's take care of that!" Rain exclaimed, jumping to his feet and holding out his hand to pull Lasswell up as well. "Alright, get up there!" He playfully pushed Lasswell back onto the throne, and then immediately dropped to his knees.

"How d'you want it?" Rain asked, smiling up at him. "Just a blowjob? Or maybe a couple fingers in that cute little ass?"

Lasswell's face flushed. "Really now, Rain. You're so crass." He was smiling, though, and reached out to caress Rain's cheek. "A blowjob is fine. I'm not really up for any penetration, and you know I love that dirty mouth of yours." He grinned and pinched Rain's cheek.

Rain squawked in protest, batting Lasswell's hand away from his face. "That's it, now you've done it! I'm gonna have you screaming by the time we're done."

"You'd better live up to that," Lasswell teased, and he scooted forward on the throne, lazily lifting his legs and settling his muscular thighs on top of Rain's shoulders. His leg hair tickled Rain's neck, and he grinned up at Lasswell.

"Alright, babe, you ready for this?" Without waiting for a response, he promptly leaned forward, sliding his hands up to grip Lasswell's waist, and darted out his tongue to deliver a series of quick, short licks to the tip of his cock.

Lasswell gasped in pleasure at the fleeting stimulation, grabbing onto Rain's wrists and squeezing tightly. "Rain!"

Rain pulled back and grinned devilishly up at him, before diving back down to lick a long swathe up the length of his genitals, slipping between the wet folds and applying pressure as he reached his cock, pressing his tongue flat against it and inching agonizingly slowly up the length.

Lasswell cried out and involuntarily kicked his legs out, before pulling them back in, digging his heels into Rain's back. " _Fuck!_ " he cried, his voice breaking, and a shiver ran down Rain's spine. It took a lot to make Lasswell swear, usually the man was so composed and polite, and Rain took great pride in the fact that he alone could undo that composure. 

Rain licked a few more swathes up Lasswell's genitals, always slowing down and taking his time when he reached his cock. He relished the beautiful sounds Lasswell was making, stuttered gasps and drawn out moans, and the occasional cry of Rain's name. It made his heart swell in his chest, that he had the privilege to pleasure Lasswell like this, the person he loved and respected most in the world. After the battle with Vlad, when they had fallen into each other's arms that night for the first time since Rain had come to Paladia, he had sworn to himself that he would never take it for granted again. He would cherish every moment they spent together and do everything he possibly could to bring Lasswell the happiness and pleasure that he deserved.

He couldn't help pausing for a moment to look up at his partner, and he was momentarily entranced by the expression of pure bliss on his face, eyes closed, lips parted, face flushed and glowing with pleasure. It made Rain's heart skip a beat, and he could only stare in awe.

After a few seconds, Lasswell's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Rain curiously. "Rain? What is it?" 

Rain continued to gaze up at him, eyes soft with wonder. "You're...just so beautiful, Lasswell," he murmured, resting his cheek against the inside of Lasswell's thigh and pressing a gentle kiss there. "How did I get so lucky?"

Rain didn't think it was possible for Lasswell's face to get even redder, but it did. "You're one to talk," Lasswell mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "I ask myself that every day."

"Psshh," Rain scoffed, laughing softly. "I'm just some dweeb who couldn't see a good thing when it was right in front of him. But you...you're really something." He brought his hands lower, gently caressing Lasswell's thighs, and leaned in to taste his cock again, lazily swirling his tongue around the very tip.

"Rain, you--ah!--you're _everything._ It doesn't matter how long it took, I--I would have waited an eternity for you--" he cut off with a sharp gasp, grabbing Rain's hands and holding on tight. "Please Rain, please--I love you so much, I love you," he babbled, lifting his hips up and down in time with the strokes of Rain's tongue.

Rain squeezed Lasswell's hands in his own, licking harder and faster, and when it seemed like Lasswell could bear no more, his moans and cries becoming louder and more desperate, Rain finally took his cock between his lips and began sucking in earnest, swirling his tongue around it, slipping his tongue under the hood to reach the most sensitive parts.

Lasswell let out a primal _sob,_ bucking his hips up desperately, pressing against Rain's face as the wave of pleasure crested, holding Rain's hands so tightly that it hurt. "Rain! By the espers-- _Rain!!!_ " He cried out as his orgasm washed over him, and he doubled over, his forehead pressed into Rain's shoulder. He continued thrusting his hips for a few more seconds, desperately kissing as much of Rain's skin as he could reach, before his body finally relaxed and he leaned back in the chair, breathing hard.

Rain pulled away with a huge grin on his face, lips slick with Lasswell's wetness. He let go of Lasswell's hands and gently lowered his trembling legs to the floor, then climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"How was that, huh? Told you I'd make you scream," Rain teased, pressing a light kiss to Lasswell's lips.

"You certainly did..." Lasswell breathed, a small smile on his face as he tried to calm down, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Gods, Rain. I know I keep saying it, but...I love you. I love you so much." He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Rain's and let out a contented sigh.

"Really now?" Rain laughed, nuzzling his nose against Lasswell's. "You just love me for the sex."

"I do not," Lasswell protested weakly, still smiling. "It just happens to be a nice bonus."

"A bonus! I'd hope it'd be better than just a bonus. I mean, look at what I did to you. You're a mess." He ruffled Lasswell's bangs, causing some of them to fall limply across his face. "A hot mess," he corrected himself.

"So are you," Lasswell retorted, grabbing Rain's waist and tickling him.

"Ah, no! No fair!" Rain laughed, trying to push Lasswell's hands away. "You're not even ticklish! That's not--ahahaha!" He squirmed around on Lasswell's lap as he was tickled relentlessly. "H-have mercy!"

"Alright, okay," Lasswell finally relented, grinning and wrapping his arms around Rain's waist instead.

Rain sighed in relief and reciprocated the action, resting his chin on Lasswell's shoulder. "Mmm...this was a good idea."

"I can't argue with that. We are going to have to clean this place up, though. Gods forbid Sakura and Nichol figure out what we were doing in here."

"Sakura will probably figure it out anyway," Rain snorted. "I swear that lady has a sixth sense. So creepy."

"Well, we still can't leave a mess. Got to keep up appearances for the kingdom."

"I'm tired of keeping up appearances! Hey, we should just get married already," Rain said, nudging his face against Lasswell's neck. "Everyone's already figured us out anyhow. Hell, some of them knew even before we did."

"You're asking me to marry you now? Here?" Lasswell pulled back to look Rain in the eyes. "I thought there would be some kind of grand romantic gesture when you did."

"What, giving each other mind-blowing orgasms on the throne isn't romantic enough for you? C'mon, Welly, I don't think I can top this."

"You don't generally top at all. Also, don't call me Welly."

"Aww, c'mon Welly, don't be like that. Whaddaya say? Wanna be my trophy husband?" Rain gave him a lopsided grin.

"Absolutely not. I'm a king too, you know, I'm not just here to look handsome. And I'm not marrying anyone who calls me Welly." Lasswell pushed Rain off his lap and stood up, but he was smiling.

"Aw man, seriously? You're rejecting my marriage proposal? Glad I didn't do it in public."

"For now," Lasswell smiled, reaching out to ruffle Rain's hair and then looking around to survey the pile of clothes and armor on the ground, along with the unfortunate wet spots on the throne. "Right now we'd better clean up this mess."

"Ughhh, _fine,_ " Rain grumbled. "But after that do you wanna see about that strap-on?"

Lasswell let out a long-suffering sigh and swatted Rain's ass lightly. "Rain, you are _insatiable._ "

"Yup. But you love me." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lasswell's lips, a big smile on his face.

"That I do."


End file.
